


Ain't Nothin' I'd Rather Be

by UberDuper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also, i guess, i really only write fluff, sorry - Freeform, trust me - Freeform, y'all in for a good one here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozu can't bottle up her feelings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothin' I'd Rather Be

Mozu could feel her legs shaking as she approached the tree house that Lady Corrin resided within. It wasn't unusual for somebody to be summoned up, usually for the purpose of Lady Corrin wanting to get to know people better. Mozu had found herself invited up frequently, and she had come to appreciate the time that she spend with Corrin. It was always a treat to spend time with the happy and bubbly princess. Today, however, Mozu was entering the tree house on her own volition.

Lately... Mozu had been feeling lacking in regards to Lady Corrin. Or, more specifically, what she was doing for her. Ever since Lady Corrin had rescued her from her village, from the army of Faceless that ravaged her home, and took her in as readily as one of her own, Mozu had felt the need to do her best for the army. And yet, as time went on and Mozu became more and more experienced as a soldier and a cook and a member of the army, it felt like she was doing less and less for Lady Corrin.

Hands gripping one of the rungs, Mozu began hauling herself up into the tree house. She had talked to Saizo, a man many were confused that she became friends with, and he had told her – somewhat bluntly, she might add – that he knew what she was feeling, and had felt it just once before. And he had informed her of the only way he knew of that she could alleviate this feeling.

Mozu pushed the trapdoor leading into Corrin's room open, finding herself staring at Lady Corrin herself, propped up against the wall, feet dangling off the side of her bed, book nestled in her lap. Mozu blinked. Even when relaxing, Lady Corrin managed to look as regal as ever, a strong, comforting force that made Mozu want to do everything for her. The dragonborn princess glanced up at the sound of the trapdoor opening, eyes lighting up upon seeing the former village girl.

“Mozu!” Corrin giggled, sending Mozu's heart aflutter. “Hey there! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anybody.” She scootched over on the bed, patting the newly exposed space once she was done. “C'mere, sit down.” Mozu happily complied, shutting the trapdoor before scrambling over onto the bed. It was a nice thing, downy and soft, befitting of the woman that slept upon it.

“U-Um...” Mozu clenched her hands, staring down at the callouses and scars marring them. Now that she was here... Oh, it just seemed so dumb to even think of saying it! Lady Corrin wouldn't want a ratty ol' country girl like her, not like that... “I... I had somethin' to tell ya, Lady Corrin.” At that, Corrin put her book down, face showing genuine concern. Mozu felt herself wither a bit. There was no way she could ask something so big of a woman like Lady Corrin.

“What is it?” Corrin put a hand on Mozu's shoulder. “You know that you can tell me anything, right? We're close, I'll listen to anything you have to say.” Mozu cringed a little at the noble's words. Sure, Corrin seemed to consider them friends, but what Mozu wanted... what she wanted was more than friends. But now it seemed silly to ask. And yet, when Mozu turned to look at Lady Corrin, the princess had _that_ look in her eyes, that look that almost seemed to be begging Mozu to tell her what was wrong, a look that told Mozu that Corrin only wanted the best for her. Mozu took a deep breath.

“W-Well...” She laced her fingers together, ever aware of the hand still on her shoulder, gentle heat sinking into her skin through her shirt. “I-I've been thinkin' 'bout how we battle together all th' time, y'know?” Corrin nodded in understanding, giving Mozu the courage to continue. “And we eat together all the time... yer always invitin' me to hang out with you, and nobody's ever done so much for me since my ma...”

A touch of heat and color rose to Mozu's cheeks as she vented, her feeling spilling forth without anymore limit. “Yer always so nice to me, I just can't help that I feel this way 'bout you...” And Mozu turned, locking eyes with Lady Corrin. The village girl's hands found their way into Corrin's, and the dragonborn princess' maroon eyes lit up in surprise. “And I can't hold back my feelin's anymore...” Mozu took a deep breath, glancing away for just a moment before returning her gaze to Corrin's, putting on a final burst of confidence.

“I... I can't imagine my life without you no more! So I'm askin', no I'm beggin' from the bottom of my heart for you to accept my proposal!” Mozu's gaze was fiery in its passion, so much so that Corrin seemed stunned, eyes shining.

“M-Mozu, I... I never thought you'd feel the s-” The princess began, but Mozu had to cut her off, had to finish her thought before she lost all of her nerve.

“I'm beggin' ya to take me as your retainer!”

“...H-Huh?” Corrin seemed thrown off guard, face a bright red.

“I wanna be yer retainer! I wanna be at your side as much as I can, and I wanna do everythin' ya might ever want from me!” Mozu repeated, tightening her grip on Corrin's hands. The princess squeezed back, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as Mozu had hoped. “I know that there ain't too much I can do for you. I ain't no Jakob or Felicia... but there's nothin' I'd rather be for you!”

“...N... nothing?” Corrin parroted, looking... disappointed almost. “Nothing... more? Or... or anything?”

“Um...” Mozu felt her confident smile fall, edges of her mouth dipping down into a frown. “I... I didn't think there was anythin' bigger than a retainer...” The girl released Corrin's hands, dejectedly biting her lip and directing her gaze towards the floor. “Shucks... I knew this was a bad idea... I knew you wouldn't want a silly ol' girl like me to be near ya like that...”

“No! No.” Corrin's hands darted forward, and the princess let out an unsure chuckle. “No, I mean... I was just... seeing if you were sure, y'know? Ha... haha...” Despite the Corrin's tone, Mozu instantly perked up, brow raising.

“Really?! You'll let me serve as yer retainer, honest to goodness?!”

“Of course.” Corrin nodded, smiling awkwardly. “As long as you're sure that's what you want to be for me.”

“Yup!” Moze grinned, pulling Corrin's hands to her chest and giggling happily, not noticing the deepening flush on the princess' face. “Ain't nothin' I'd rather be!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> retainer-zoned again, i see


End file.
